Hinata and Naruto Lemon
by TheDancingKiller
Summary: I dont own nothing...also this is rated M for a reason..this is graphic and mature one shot...please dont read if your under the age of 15 years of age.


I am a bad bad person…I couldn't help my self really….Lemons…Only suitable for those 15+ and up. If you're a kid go read something else..this is dirty and I don't want to be blamed for corrupting you…lol I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the Anime or Manga of Naruto I am not making any money by writing this I am simply doing it for my own entertainment.

_Hinata + Naruto_: **Warning has a rough sex and a little bit of BDSM in it!**

She couldn't recall how it happened nor did she really care. Naruto Uzumaki, who had just recently returned from his training trip, suddenly had her secluded in his new apartment. He had simply grabbed her growling low in his throat and suddenly they were here. She shuddered as he licked her throat and nibbled at her ear. She could only make out the words that he growled out "Your mine!" "I love you" and "My mate". It was a dream come true and she wasn't about to object to anything he was doing or planned to do.

Hinata shuddered in pleasure as he ripped her top and bra off in one swift motion. He gave a low growl of pleasure as he molded his hands to her perky and soft breast. He rubbed his hands across them before rubbing his thumb across her nipples in slow yet firm circles. She gave a gasp as he pulled her closer and sucked her erect nipple into his hot and wet mouth.

"Pleasure should be experienced by everyone" he mumbled around as he switched breast from the right to the left. "I will show you so much pleasure, Hinata that all the pain of the past will simply be nothing more than a phantom memory." He said looking up from her chest.

His azure eyes were darkened with lust that made her moan. He whipped off his shirt and pulled her chest to his making them both pant a little at the sensations. He lifted his head and kissed her on the mouth slowly and teasingly. He ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth and at the slight hesitant separation of her red pouty lips he slid his tongue into her mouth mapping out her cavity, memorizing every inch of it.

He worked his way from her gasping mouth down her slim neck sucking, nibbling and licking his way down to her collar bone. Meanwhile his hand ran down her firm stomach to her hips caressing and molding to her body only to move again grasping and petting as they went. Naruto unbuttoned her pants and slid them to her knees wanting them to keep her restrained for a moment so that he could tease her body to his will. Hinata took deep breaths trying to come up with an excuse to stop or to slow down, but all thought flew from her head as Naruto's long fingers traced her lower lips. Baby blue lace panties were soaked with her juices making Naruto groan at the feel and smell of her arousal. He put slight pressure against her swollen clit making Hinata's knees buckle in pleasure.

Making up his mind he pulled her pants off the rest of the way before lifting her into his arms. He made his way to his bedroom deftly closing the door behind him with his foot. He would make this woman scream over and over again tonight. He had realized very quickly after six months into his training trip that Hinata was his mate but he needed and wanted to be stronger. Stronger so that he could protect her and any kits that they produced. For three years he forced himself to stay away even though he just wanted to get back and claim her immediately. Three years never touching a woman and only thinking of Hinata, motivation to learn quickly. But when he returned he almost lost his mind when he smelt that mutt on his mate. His control was gone. He needed to claim her, mark her so no one would ever dare to try to take her from him.

He settled her in between his long muscular legs, her back to his chest, and spread her legs wide. Hinata was confused and tried to move but he stopped her. "Don't worry love, we are only just starting." He said with a growl. Hinata swallowed thickly at the thought. He shifted her legs so that he could hold them open with his legs. Naruto gently tugged her hair moving her head so he could see her face.

With a sharp like grin he kissed her with every bit of lust that he could. He moved his hand to her nipples pinching and tugging at them until she was squirming with desire.

"Hinata keep your eyes open I want you to see what I am doing to you." He said huskily. Hinata, unable to speak, simply nodded her head forcing her eyes open.

He slid her panties over hip down to the edge of her thighs. Her thighs still spread open made her panties stretch across and dig into her skin. He slowly lowered one of his hands down her abdomen till he reached her dark trimmed curls that hid her wet, clenching heat from him. With his own shudder he ran his fingers down collecting some of the growing moisture. "Ah…" Hinata couldn't believe how different it was when someone else touched her there then when she touched herself.

"Relax, Hime. Just feel and enjoy."

"N-Naruto...Please!" She didn't know what she was pleading for just that she wanted more.

He licked the moisture from his fingers as an appetizer for later. She tasted so good like vanilla and cream but slightly salty. Shaking his head from his thoughts he slowly stroked her wet folds. Hinata sighed in pleasure. He slowly dipped one of his fingers into her hot heat. The digit now wet circled her opening before slowly and teasingly dipping into her clenching hole. The finger pushed in a little and out then repeating. Each time the finger dipped in he pushed a little further. Hinata felt like she was going insane. The pleasure was mind numbing but also unfulfilling. Hinata was letting out of mewls of disappointment and frustration. She pressed her hips upwards hoping it would go further.

"Patience Hinata." Naruto growled warningly.

"B-But Nar-ruto Please!" she almost sobbed out.

Naruto suddenly dipped his whole finger into her opening and held still watching as her back arched pushing our her breast. He growled loudly at the hot and tight clenching sensation of her around his finger. Pulling her back to his chest he decided that maybe he should stop teasing so much. Beginning to play with her ripe and now glistening breast he decided to stop teasing her. He pulled the finger out until the tip of it was left before slamming it back in. Hinata shuddered and arched again.

He felt more of her juices coating his finger and her inner muscles relaxing a little and decided to add another. The second simple seemed to glide right in stretching her for later. Naruto's other hand left her breast and started rubbing her swollen clit that had been neglected.

"Ahhhh!" Hinata screamed as he started rubbing her clit, three fingers now pumping in and out of her dripping cunt. Her hips were thrusting in time with his fingers even as they sped up. Almost viciously the other hand rubbed her clit harder wanting her to cum. He felt her start to tighten around his fingers and knew she was almost there.

"Cum for me, hime!" He murmured into her ear. Following the low command Hinata was suddenly screaming, her legs were shaking, her hips jerking as she fell into orgasmic bliss and came gushing hard all over Naruto's talented hand.

"That's good love. So very good, my minx." Naruto whispered into her ear. He rested his hand on her mound as she came down from her orgasm. He reached down and pulled her panties the rest of the way off. Once he made sure she was up on his pillows he chuckled, she looked so blissful and they had just started. He finished stripping and silently climbed back up onto the bed. While Hinata was trying to catch her breath Naruto moved and rearranged himself to be braced over her. Smiling slightly he leaned down and kisser her closed eyelids.

"Are you alright Hinata?" he asked kissing her cheeks. She sighed with a large satisfied smile and mumbled a yes to the man above her. Pulling back he got a real good look at his mate, his submissive, and the woman that he loved dearly. He growled deeply in his chest at the wanton picture she made. Legs still spread, juices running down her thighs, breast moving in time with her slightly winded breath and her red lips swollen from his earlier kisses. 'More…I want to hear more screams of pleasure, taste more of her body, I crave this woman.' He growled to himself.

Kissing her mouth slowly sensually he lowered himself down so they could feel each other's naked bodies. Naruto was not only teasing himself by doing this but teasing Hinata again. He wanted her to feel as crazed as he did right then. He ground the tip of his cock against her clit adding just the right amount of pressure for Hinata to give a small scream of pleasure.

"That's right love. Scream as much as you want." He said kissing down her neck leaving small hickeys as he went. He moved down her body playing, kissing and touching her until she was whimpering in need. Naruto smirked she hadn't even noticed that his face was now aligned with her dripping pussy. Wrapping his arms around her thighs to keep her hips anchored Naruto took a deep breath shuddering in delight at his mates smell. Her natural scent plus the scent of her arousal made him lick his lips with hunger. He slowly brought his long pink tongue out and licked the juices off her creamy thighs, ignoring, at least for the moment, the clenching desire that was only a few centimeters in front of him. Hinata wiggled her hips but Naruto ignored her movements and continued to lick her thighs cleaning up the entire delicious flavor that had covered them.

He looked at her glistening folds and shuddered in delight as more juices ran down her nether lips. He blew gently over her swollen clit making Hinata moan her body arching and her hands clenching his sheets. Giving in he leaned forward and started to lick her outer lips taking a moment to get her used to the idea of what he was doing. Spreading her open he purred in delight at her clenching and dripping hole. Hinata's eyes popped back open and she sat up a little her mouth open her breast heaving as she panted at the pure erotic picture that he…No…they were creating. He was doing this to her, he was giving her pleasure; NO one else would ever get to taste or touch what was his!

One dip of his tongue in between her nether lips and his eyes rolled up into his head in pleasure. "God Hinata you taste so good, it taste so much better coming directly from your pussy." His naughty words made Hinata moan and her legs tried to close a little.

Suddenly his face was dipped back between her legs his long hot tongue spearing into her in a hard thrust.

"Ahhhh…O-Oh Kami!" She screamed her head slamming backwards. Naruto tightened his grip on her hips as his tongue started fucking her. Thrusting his tongue as deep as he could and curving it up before slurping it back in eating her. His hand snaked up and pinched her clit roughly.

"Kami …yes..yes fuckfuckfuck…Naruto!" she screamed as she came all over his face and in his waiting mouth. She felt dizzy for a moment before collapsing backwards on to the pillows her whole body slack.

Finishing his treat that his mate had provided him Naruto released her and got up onto his knees. His member ached at the picture his mate made. Hinata's hair was messy and kinked up due to her thrashing, her body had a fine sheen of sweat, her breast heaving and her nipples tight and hard, her stomach muscles clenching, her legs slack and spread wide open and juices coating her thighs and bed. She looked so wanton and so ready for him. He growled and his body tensed it was time.

"Hinata, roll over love." He said stroking his cock slowly. He was big about eight inches long and pretty thick as well. Hinata shakily did as he asked and rolled over excited for what was about to come.

"Good girl, love. Don't worry I am going to take good care of you." He purred as he slinked forward nuzzling his face against her firm rear. Hinata shuddered in delight. His hands fitted against her hips lifting and spreading her so that she was showing her dripping sex to him. Naruto lined up his erection with his mates sex and teased her entrance. Rubbing his cock against her and slowly pressing his purpling tip into her sex only to pull back out. Push in the head pull it back out, push in past the head pull back out. Soon Hinata was whimpering and trying to push back to impale herself onto his member.

"You want me to claim you, Hinata?" He growled loudly

"Y-Yes!" Hinata stuttered

"Tell me what you want Hime!" He demanded wanting to hear her say it.

"Please Naruto..Make me y-yours..Claim me! Mate me!" She yelled

With a loud pleased rumble Naruto slammed forward burring himself into her in one hard thrust. "Ahhhhh!" Hinata screamed pleasure mixing in with the pain.

Naruto stayed still allowing her to adjust and for him to pull back from coming. She was tight and hot and so very wet. He shifted forward spreading her legs wider while pulling her up so that her back was against his chest. The new positions made him sink further into her wet clenching heat. "Oh, Kami…." Hinata moaned

Naruto shivered and with a pleasured sigh pulled out until only his tip was left before slamming back in. "AHHHH…" They both screamed in pleasure shuddering at the feel of each other's bodies connecting.

In and out in and out…at the same slow pace. Naruto and Hinata panted in pleasure eyes half lidded moaning. Hinata pulled herself forward out of Naruto's grasp spreading herself until she was doing the splits on her knees and then pushed back against Naruto's hard member. He growled in pleasure his mate was fully presented toward him. He pushed himself completely forward and started slamming himself into Hinata. His eyes flashing red and slitting as he lost control, the pleasure of what he was feeling overwhelming him.

"Fuck Hinata..sooo good….your mine..My mate, my love, my bitch…no one else's. Say it!" He growled out pounding his hard shaft into her body forcefully.

"YES! Im yours! Kami…" she screamed.

He pulled out and rolled her onto her back pulling her forward before plunging right back into her tight body. He lifted her hips and held her in place as he pushed, pulled, pounded and plunged deeply inside of her body. Hinata could only scream, moan and pant her body filled with pleasure as he pounded relentlessly into her arched body. As he fucked her and claimed her, he watched as her breast bounced roughly at the force of his movements, making him moan in delight.

He shifted again this time his legs were wrapped around his ribs as he slowed his thrusting down dragging his cock out slowly and pushing in just as slow. He leaned forward biting and sucking her breast fondling her until she was almost crying in frustration.

"Don't worry love. I am going to make you come so fucking hard that you will never think of another male ever again." Naruto growled. His slammed hard into her grinding their pelvis together trying to find that one spot inside of her that would bring her great pleasure.

"OOOOOHHHH…Fuck! Naruto! There …yes love their…yesyesyesyes…" Hinata screamed soaking his cock with her juices as he pounded her special spot over and over. He was unrelenting in his love making and as she came he darted forward and bit into her neck claiming her, marking her. 'Mine!' He thought as he Chakra and hers merged into the bite. The Uzumaki symbol appeared with a fox tails wrapped around it. He smiled in pleasure at the mark.

Naruto was still achingly hard but slowed down and kissed Hinata with all the love and passion he had in him. He was moving gently now his shaft moving firmly but in slow strokes as he made love to his mate, his future wife.

"Naruto." Hinata mumbled softly. She smiled at him in pleasure. Her body was sore, she was tired but now since he had claimed her he was no longer letting his animal side out. He was calm, his eyes loving and body gripping hers more gently now.

He moved slowly before stopping, fully buried inside of her sore body. He rolled onto his back until she now lay on top of him. He was kissing her his hands stroking her back and hips gently. Naruto was giving them a moment to rest. Something crossed his mind as he laid there holding and kissing his mate.

"Claim me." He murmured to her when he released her.

"W-what?" Hinata whispered surprised.

"I have claimed you Hinata. I have marked you as my mate, my wife well future wife. I love you and have for a while now. I want you to mark me as your mate and husband. Ride me as hard as you want, scratch me, hurt me, bite me anywhere but when we come, and we will come together, bite me on my neck like I did to you." He said as his hand caressed the mark on her neck making her shiver.

Hinata felt aroused at the thought of claiming Naruto. He would belong to her no one else. It was something she had dreamed about since they were in the academy together. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Naruto massaging her breast before kissing her erect nipple.

"O-Ok" she said before smiling almost wickedly at him. Naruto suddenly found his hands pinned down with chakra. He couldn't move them at all. A smirk and a raised eye brow was his response but he wasn't complaining. His mate was kinky. Nice.

She got up removing his aching erect member from her body sighing in relief. Naruto pouted he liked being inside of her. But he realized that this was her show now, she needed to do what she wanted in order to claim him, or else the bond wouldn't work and a mark wouldn't appear.

She slinked forward until her sex was right over his mouth. "I'm sore kiss it and make it better." She demanded huskily. His cock twitched at her sexy demand. Doing what she asked he kissed his way up and down her nether lips taking a moment to French kiss her clit, his tongue sliding around the abused nub.

She moaned as she squeezed her breast before playing with her tender nipples. She shuddered this was one of her main fantasies being in charge of Naruto and making him be her sex slave. She shuddered before she felt his tongue trying to probe her entrance. She leaned back a little and smacked his ribs hard.

"I didn't say that you could do that did I?" She questioned him. She was breathing deeply now. Naruto shook his head no, turned on by this side of his mate.

"If I didn't say to lick my cunt, tell me why you were trying to do it?" she asked feeling her juices running at the dirty words coming out of her mouth.

"Because you taste good." He said softly. He stared up at her his chest heaving and lust swimming in his eyes.

"You're a Naughty boy Naruto…I think I will punish you." She said moving away from his face. She slithered down his body until she rested on his spread legs.

Adding chakra to her hands she grabbed his aching erection. His back arched in pain as she closed off some nerves to his cock. "Ugh" he gritted his teeth. It hurt but it was still arousing because there was a naked goddess doing it to him.

"Now you can't come until I let you." She said stroking his member. Naruto moaned squirming at the pleasure he was feeling as she pumped his shaft it was amazing but it hurt because the pressure was building up yet he couldn't release.

He was a gasping mess when she finally released him. A few tears had leaked out of his eyes. Hinata crawled up his body putting her face close to his. Licking her tears away she murmured to him "Are you going to be a good boy now?" Naruto didn't have a choice really but nodded his head vigorously, yes.

Smiling at his submission she traced Naruto's sculpted abs running her hands across his tanned skin. Naruto shivered but didn't move instead settled for watching his mate. She traced his muscles upwards until she reached his chest. She traced a finger around his flat nipples before flicking them. With a small growl similar to that of an irritated cat she leaned forward and bit his nipple hard before soothing it with her tongue. Naruto gasped his body twitching. Hinata switched to his other nipple and repeated the process.

She shifted up so that she could kiss and lick his neck. She sucked on his skin below his ear leaving a bruise. She leaned forward and took his earlobe into her mouth sucking and laving it. She bit his ear before repeating the whole process with the other side.

She worked her way back down his body taking time to periodically make vicious bites all over. She bit hard enough to draw blood before soothing it with her tongue. Naruto shook his eyes dark with lust. He wanted to move his hands but they were still restrained and he didn't want to make his mate upset so he stayed still.

She reached his rigid flesh and stopped to admire it. It was obviously tender now and looked to be swollen due to her cutting the nerves off for the moment. She licked the crown of his cock enjoying the taste of both Naruto and herself. Naruto whimpered almost silently the pleasure was amazing but the pain seemed to heighten the experience making it almost overwhelming. Hinata sucked the first few inched into her mouth, her tongue massaging around it.

She moaned around his flesh and took more of him until he reached the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down his shaft for a moment before swallowing him further deep-throating his rigid cock. Naruto's back arched and he screamed. It was too much, he almost wept. He wanted to come so badly, having yet to actually do so the entire evening.

Hinata suddenly struck his pressure points and suddenly he was coming hard. White lights bursting behind his eyelids as he moaned and whimpered in pleasure. His come spurted down Hinata's throat, out of her mouth and all over the both of them. It felt like he kept coming for the longest eternity before it finally stopped.

"You taste good, Naruto." Hinata said huskily stocking his member. Naruto panted but he was becoming aroused again.

"Hinata…" he moaned as her small hands stroked and fondled his cock. Once he was hard again Hinata decided that she was done playing with him. Hinata moved herself over his erection before lowering her wet sex onto his. Both moaned at the feel of the other.

"Yessss…" Hinata hissed out as she finally was fully seated onto his member. Every delicious inch was now buried into her body. She ground her body down in small circles managing to rub her aching clit against his skin. Naruto's head was thrown back panting. Finally she was going to claim him. She raised herself slowly before dropping back onto his erection hard.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled his hips snapping upwards driving himself into his mate.

"AHHH…Naruto!" Hinata screamed. Her body began to ride him wildly. She was rocking, grinding and pounding herself down onto his cock as he thrust his hips up in rhythm with her motions.

"Yes…yes…Oh Kami Hinata…you feel so good baby…that's right love…claim me…fuck me till we can't move…soooo good!" Naruto shouted. Hinata moaned and moved faster applying chakra to her muscles to help. Panting, moaning, screaming, wet skin slapping together in a hard rhythm these sounds only seemed to turn Hinata on even more. Her nails dug into Naruto's skin raking down his chest drawing blood as she gritted her teeth. Her climax was approaching and so was Naruto's. His cock was swelling and twitching as they raced toward their mutual orgasms.

"Fuck Hinata!" Naruto screamed releasing his hot scalding come inside of Hinata's body. She clenched and shook as she came feeling his hot seed coating her inner walls. As she came she struck like a rabid viper and bit Naruto hard on his neck her chakra pressing through into his body. Her clan symbol now was emblazed onto his neck again with nine tails of the fox wrapped around it. They both panted and shivered in the after affects of their releases.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"I love you too, Naruto." Hinata murmured sleepily.

Soon both drifted off not realizing one important thing. Across the street watching on the roof was one stunned pervert. Blood dripping down his face he passed out falling off the roof and unfortunately right onto an irritated Hokage. Naruto's mentor, Jiraiya, screams could be heard for miles.

The end…wow…..am I a pervert or what…A 4,340 word lemon…about ten pages written out. Hope you enjoyed it…I had fun writing it. HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
